


Enveja

by Chaneta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: Nomès havia sigut un mal comentari, sense intenció d'ofendre la seva amiga. Tot i això potser no havia sigut gentil recordar-li a la Bulma que de les dues ella havia sigut sempre la més afortunada al escollir marit, al quedar-se amb el Saiyan bo, amb l'heroi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aquesta historia no es nova, porta temps publicada a fanfiction, simplement estic passant tots els meus fanfics a aquesta página.  
> L'escena es situa en l'últim capítol de la saga Bola de Drac Z.  
> Els personatges i context no em pertanyen ni en faig negoci amb això.

La Chi-Chi no solia ser una persona arrogant ni presumida però el retràs d'en Goku l'havia avergonyit i, en certa manera, humiliat una mica. Estimava al seu marit amb tot el seu cor però a vegades tenia la sensació de que per a ell tot l'univers tenia prioritat davant d'ella, sobretot si hi havia per enmig una batalla amb un enemic increïblement fort. Si fins i tot en Cor Petit i en Vegeta, sent tant antisocials com eren, estaven a la festa. Però en Goku no. En Goku tenia que donar-li prioritat a uns ous de dinosaure abans que a la seva família i els seus amics. Per això quan la Bulma va fer un comentari al respecte va esclatar.

\- De veritat et preocupa tant Bulma? Ja sé que passa aquí, suposo que en Goku t'agrada, oi? Doncs et recomano de que et vagis resignant perquè jo soc molt més atractiva que tu i no em guanyaràs!

De seguida es va adonar de que a la Bulma, presumida com era ella, el comentari l'havia ofès. El moment, però, va ser salvat per un comentari graciós d'en Yamcha així que va aprofitar per desviar l'atenció. La Bulma va riure amb tothom i la Chi-Chi es va sentir millor.

Tot i això no va ser fins que en Goku va aparèixer, gairebé al final de la festa, que no es va adonar de que la Bulma amb prou feines li havia tornat a dirigir la paraula en tota la tarda. Tenint en compte que aquesta era l'amfitriona de la festa i la millor amiga d'en Goku era estrany que els estigués evitant.

Va reflexionar, incrèdula, sobre que era el que li podia haver molestat tant del seu comentari. Va observar la sala mentre meditava, buscant inconscientment a l'amfitriona. En Krilin i l'A-18 havien marxat feia una estona, amb la seva filla ben dormida en els seus braços; en Gohan i la Videl estaven en un racó murmurant-se indiscrecions, els dos vermells com dos tomàquets; en Gotan i en Trunks corrien d'una banda a l'altre de la sala, jugant i rient com els nens que eren en realitat; en Cor Petit jeia en un racó, amb els braços i cames creuats i els ulls tancats, com si medités; i la resta de la colla que encara no havia marxat seien amb en Goku, fent apostes per quants plats seria capaç d'empassar. En canvi no hi havia rastre de la Bulma per enlloc. Tampoc d'en Vegeta però coneixent-lo segur que ja feia hores que s'havia escapat d'amagatotis de la festa i a hores d'ara estaria entrenant en alguna banda, intentant inútilment superar al seu Goku.

Va observar de nou al seu marit amb tendresa. En Goku tenia els seus defectes, era impuntual, babau, no pensava en res més que lluitar i a vegades era massa bona persona pel seu propi bé. Però era tendre, gentil i sempre era alegre i sociable; sempre disposat a ajudar. Sincerament no sabia que havia vist la Bulma en l'altre Saiyan però no la culpava per estar una mica enamorada del seu home tot i saber que en Goku no la veuria mai com més que a una germana.

Potser era per això que la Bulma s'havia enfadat, no havia sigut gentil recordar-li que de les dues ella havia sigut sempre la més afortunada al escollir marit. Es va sentir una mica malalta en pensar com s'hauria sentit ella en la seva situació, la pobre Bulma ja tindria suficient amb lidiar amb en Vegeta i el seu odiós caràcter com perquè a sobre ella anés a refregar-li la veritat per la cara. Tenia que disculpar-se i oferir-li el seu suport, al cap i a la fi amb qui més podia confiar la Bulma? Qui més sabria dels maldecaps que poden causar els Saiyans i de com era viure cada dia amb ells? Sobretot quan un d'aquests te l'ego d'un sistema planetari sencer. Definitivament la Bulma la necessitava com a confident.

Es va disculpar amb en Goku i els seus amics i va preguntar a un dels robots que corrien per la sala si li podia indicar a on era la Bulma. Aquest li va dir que la "Senyoreta Brief" s'havia retirat a un dels balcons per prendre l'aire. Desprès de rebre les indicacions adequades es va encaminar cap al balcó en qüestió, pensant com es disculparia i, el més important, com li faria veure que podia confiar en ella; que ella la recolzaria en tot el que fos necessari.

Anava tant distreta que no es va adonar de que la Bulma tenia companyia pràcticament fins que es va trobar en el marc de la porta. Per sort la veu d'aquesta la va distreure dels seus pensaments just abans d'interrompre una escena d'allò més pertorbadora. Perquè la Bulma no es trobava sola a la terrassa. Encara amb la roba que duia a la festa, dempeus estoicament prop de la vora del balcó, els braços creuats i les celles arrufades es trobava el Príncep dels Saiyans.

La Bulma estava a la seva esquena, a una passa de distància i semblava que li estava recriminant alguna cosa. Sentint que destorbava la Chi-Chi va recular i va girar pel passadís, amb la intenció de tornar més tard a parlar amb la Bulma. Tot i això no va fer més de tres passes que una rialleta d'aquesta la va fer aturar-se i girar cua, encuriosida, per veure el que estava passant en aquell balcó.

La Bulma ja no estava a una passa de distancia d'en Vegeta sinó que ara estava recolzada totalment en l'esquena d'aquest, abraçant-lo per la cintura des de darrere i amb el cap recolzat entre els seus omòplats. Somreia amb els ulls tancats.

La Chi-Chi va envermellir, sentint-se culpable al estar espiant a la parella i va pensar de nou en que hauria de marxar. Aleshores la Bulma va començar a parlar en veu baixa, mencionant el seu nom en la frase, i es va trobar incapaç de moure's del lloc. Així doncs es va quedar mig amagada en el marc de la porta, espiant a la parella i preguntant-se interiorment quant temps trigaria en Vegeta en apartar-se de la seva esposa i engegar-la a pastar fang per poder anar a entrenar. No semblava que tingués cap intenció de moure's.

\- No sé per què et poses aixi Vegeta - va sentir que deia la Bulma, encara sense obrir els ulls i estrenyent més fort els seus braços. - La Chi-Chi no sap el que es diu, només ha sigut una broma de mal gust.

El nus a l'estomac de la Chi-Chi es va retorçar al sentir aquesta frase, sentint-se culpable i a la vegada enutjada de que la Bulma actués tan despreocupada. Si estava clar que en Goku era molt millor partit que en Vegeta!

\- Va, home - insistía la Bulma malgrat que el seu marit no li fes ni cas. - En Goku es una persona genial i l'aprecio molt però es massa innocentot, sempre ho ha sigut. Em treu dels nervis.

La Chi-Chi va tancar els punys de la ràbia al sentir-la parlar aixi d'en Goku, en teoria el seu "millor amic", i hauria entrat al balcó i li hauria dit quatre crits si en Vegeta no hagués grunyit i s'hagués començat a moure, apartant els braços de la seva dona de la seva cintura. La Chi-Chi va somriure malignament, complaguda de la rudesa d'en Vegeta, i pensant "Ho sabia! Ho veus com et vas equivocar amb ell, Bulma?! Ho veus com és un desgraciat egoista?!". Aquest, però, per la seva sorpresa va agafar a la Bulma de la cintura, la va alçar, girant sobre si mateix, i la va col·locar sobre la barana de pedra del balcó; acostant-se tot seguit a ella fins a quedar dempeus entre les seves cames. La Chi-Chi va ofegar un crit de sorpresa.

\- No parlis d'en Kakarot - va amenaçar en Vegeta amb veu greu. - Ni tan sols hi pensis en ell.

Si hagués estat ella la que s'hagués trobat a l'altre banda d'aquella amenaça segurament s'hauria desmaiat. La Bulma en canvi simplement va somriure amb malicia i es va inclinar lleugerament endarrere, recolzant-se amb els seus braços a la vora de la barana.

\- Vaja, serà difícil tenint en compte que es el meu millor amic - va continuar ella, immune a l'aura aterridora del Saiyan. - El conec de fa molts anys Vegeta i sé del que parlo quan dic que és massa innocent - va progressar mentre que el seu somriure es va ampliar amb una aura malèfica - Sabies que vaig ser la primera noia que va veure en 14 anys? Solia envair el meu espai privat en les situacions més inapropiades, com a la nit o quan em dutxava.

El grunyit amenaçador que va deixar anar en Vegeta va camuflar el seu, per sort. Com s'atrevia aquesta descarada?! Des dels 14 anys? Això va ser abans de que ella conegués en Goku, abans de que es comprometessin! I després d'això encara van passar varis anys abans de que es retrobessin en el campionat d'Arts Marcials. Significava això que en Goku l'havia estat enganyant tot aquest temps? Els dos l'havien estat enganyant des d'abans del seu matrimoni?!

Les mans d'en Vegeta es van aferrar amb més força a la cintura de la Bulma i la Chi-Chi es va trobar per un moment desitjant que encara premés més, suficient com per perforar-li el vestit i la pàl·lida pell que tant cuidava la presumida princesa. Ella no mouria ni un dit per ajudar-la, només faltaria!

\- Com s'atreveix... - va començar en Vegeta en to amenaçador. - El mataré!

La Bulma en canvi va deixar anar una rialleta i va inclinar el cap cap a un costat, sense immutar-se per l'amenaça.

\- Tranquil, no tens res de que preocupar-te - va murmurar ella tranquil·lament, sense desviar els ulls dels del seu home. - Jo tenia 16 anys i només pensava en trobar un bon novio però ell amb 14 anys no sabia ni el que era una noia, encara menys com comportar-se amb elles. L'única cosa en que pensava en Goku era en lluitar i en menjar - va continuar, ara inclinant el cap endarrere i mirant al cel nostàlgicament - Tot i tenir l'edat que tenia era un nen innocent que descobria el mon per primer cop i es meravellava amb les petites coses.

En Vegeta no deia res, la Chi-Chi juraria que ni tan sols respirava. Ella tampoc ho feia. Per un moment va recordar al Goku del primer cop que el va veure, tot innocència i amabilitat. Recordà que en Goku l'havia palpat de manera molt indecent quan es van conèixer només per saber si era noia o noi, i que quan el va tornar a trobar al cap de varis anys havia canviat força però la innocència seguia allà. El Goku que la Bulma estava definint encaixava molt bé amb el record que ella en tenia.

Aleshores li va quedar molt clar que no havia passat mai res entre ells dos, que la Bulma no podria mai veure d'aquesta manera a algú a qui pràcticament li havia ensenyat el món. Es va sentir estúpida i culpable pels seus pensaments anteriors. Quan va alçar la vista de nou, sense ser conscient de quan l'havia abaixat, la Bulma estava incorporada i s'abraçava al coll d'en Vegeta mentre mantenia junts els seus fronts.

\- Creus realment que podria estar remotament interessada en algú aixi? - deia en aquell moment la Bulma en to greu i intens. - En Goku es molt bona persona i sempre serà molt important per a mi però no en aquest sentit. Ningú et pot suplantar Vegeta, ets l'únic per mi.

Les espatlles d'en Vegeta es van relaxar lleugerament, tan poc que si la Chi-Chi no hagués estat observant l'escena ansiosament ni tan sols se n'hauria adonat, i una de les seves mans va començar a baixar lentament des de la cintura de la Bulma cap als seus malucs. I aleshores va somriure. No un somriure de prepotència o arrogància com els que estaven tots acostumats a veure. Va ser un mig somriure, ple de satisfacció, privat i si es tractés d'algú altre la Chi-Chi hauria jurat que també hi veia _afecte_. Es va quedar petrificada.

\- Més et val no oblidar-ho, dona - va respondre aquest, la mà començant a pujar lentament el vestit de la Bulma mentre l'altre es desplaçava cap a l'esquena d'aquesta, acostant-la. - Jo no comparteixo el que és meu.

\- Per descomptat - va respondre la Bulma mentre alçava les cames al voltant de la cintura d'en Vegeta, el rostre començant a envermellir. - Sóc teva, ja ho saps.

El somriure d'en Vegeta es va ampliar, la mà avançant per sota el vestit mentre abaixava el cap per amagar-lo al coll de la Bulma. Aquesta va inclinar el cap endarrere gemegant amb els ulls tancats, els braços i les cames al voltant del guerrer. La temperatura va augmentar sobtadament i un aire càlid va semblar venir del balcó cap al passadís a on es trobava ella, encara petrificada. Havia vist suficients cops a en Goku entrenar com per saber que era aquella sensació, "Ki" va pensar.

\- Vegeta - va gemegar la Bulma, respirant acceleradament. - No podem. Ara no. Els nois son a la saleta, si algú ho nota i ve cap aquí...

\- Que ens vegin - va respondre aquest, recorrent el coll de la Bulma lentament fins arribar-li a l'orella. - Que ens vegin i ens envegin. Que entenguin d'una vegada que em pertanys.

La Bulma va riure lleugerament, estrenyent els seus braços i enfonsant una mà en el cabell del Saiyan mentre inclinava el cap per besar-lo. En aquest punt la Chi-Chi va trobar les forces necessàries per deixar de mirar, allunyant-se ràpidament pel passadís. Mentre ho feia encara va poder sentir a la Bulma dir "No sabia que fossis un exhibicionista, Vegeta".

A varis metres de distancia, quan ja no podia sentir a la parella ni les ones d'aire calent produït pel Ki del Saiyan es va aturar i es va recolzar en una paret, acalorada. No es podia creure el que acabava de presenciar, si no hagués sigut ella la que ho veiés amb els seus propis ulls no s'ho hauria cregut mai. La imatge del sempre fred i distant Vegeta que havia tingut fins llavors es va trencar en mil bocins. També la de la Bulma com a una pobre noia desgraciada casada infeliçment amb el pitjor home de l'existència.

En que havia estat pensant? Va reviure inconscientment el que havia presenciat uns moments endarrere; l'entrega i confiança de la Bulma, sempre amb un toc de picardia; la tensió en les espatlles d'en Vegeta, la provocació i el somriure, el maleit somriure. S'havia equivocat de mig a mig. Havia prejutjat a en Vegeta per com actuava en públic i mai se li havia passat pel cap pensar com actuaria en la intimitat, en confiança. En Vegeta estava gelós al principi de la conversa pel que ella havia dit hores abans, ara n'estava segura, i es va sentir culpable per haver provocat aquesta situació. Tot i que segurament la parelleta no ho estaria lamentant precisament en aquells moments.

Va riure lleugera i amargament. Va pensar en la seva pròpia relació amb en Goku, comparant-la inconscientment a la de l'altre parella, i es va adonar de que la Bulma tenia raó, la majoria de les vegades en Goku no sabia com actuar, era ella la que duia la veu cantant en aquests temes així i com en la vida domèstica. Hi havia afecte, amor i confiança, però no passió ni provocació. Es va preguntar per primer cop si no era ella la més desafortunada de les dues.

\- Chi-Chi? - va sentir que deien a prop d'ella. Va reconèixer la veu a l'instant.

Va alçar la vista, adonant-se de que en algun moment s'havia assegut al terra, abraçant-se als genolls i amagant-hi la cara. En Goku la mirava preocupat, amb les mans alçades com si no es decidís a tocar-la, amb por de la seva reacció.

\- Estas bé, Chi-Chi? - va insistir en Goku mentre que es decidia a abraçar-la i alçar-la suaument del terra. - Ha passat res? Estàs ferida?

La Chi-Chi va somriure feliç al veure la preocupació en el rostre del seu marit. Potser no tant desafortunada, doncs.

\- Si, estic bé - va contestar suaument mentre acariciava el rostre d'en Goku. - Volia disculpar-me amb la Bulma per un comentari que he dit abans però estava ocupada així que no he pogut fer-ho.

En Goku va assentir tot i que no semblava convençut del tot. La va deixar al terra suaument i va desviar la mirada cap al passadís per on havia vingut la Chi-Chi. Ella li va agafar el braç i el va començar a empènyer de nou cap a la saleta amb la resta de la colla.

\- Va, Goku, tornem amb els altres - va animar-lo ella. - Has arribat tard així que el menys que pots fer és estar tota l'estona que puguis amb els teus amics.

En Goku la va observar amb cautela per després somriure i assentir, caminant amb ella agafada del seu braç cap a la sala en qüestió. Abans d'arribar, però, li va fer una pregunta que la va descol·locar.

\- Chi-Chi, has vist a en Vegeta? He sentit el seu Ki augmentant a prop teu i m'he preocupat.

Ella va somriure, complaguda per la seva preocupació i es va recolzar més en el seu braç.

\- Tranquil, estava amb la Bulma.

Va veure el moment exacte en que en Goku es va adonar de a que es referia exactament quan un fort vermellor va inundar la cara del seu marit mentre estossegava de l'impacte. Somrient li va donar uns copets a l'esquena. El seu Goku no era ni de bon tros tant innocent com tots es creien. No van dir res en la resta del recorregut i el tema no es va tornar a mencionar.

No va ser fins que no van ser de nou a casa, amb els seus fills dormint i en Goku abraçant-la al llit que no va caure en que en Vegeta també podia detectar i identificar el Ki a la perfecció. La mirada maliciosa i el somriure cruel que li va dedicar en Vegeta just abans de marxar de Corporació Càpsula, quan ell i la Bulma van reaparèixer a la sala, va cobrar de cop tot el sentit del món.

Va sentir com envermellia. I ara com podria tornar a mirar a en Vegeta o a la Bulma a la cara?

**Author's Note:**

> No m'agrada la Ch-Chi, i tot i que adoro en Goku a vegades és exasperant. Vaig tornar a mirar la serie fa poc i em vaig enamorar de la parella que fan en Vegeta i la Bulma; aquest n'és el resultat.


End file.
